King Julien XIII
King Julien XIII 'is a major character in the Madagascar franchise. A hyperactive, nonstop partying lemur king, he lives in a constant struggle to both keep his kingdom happy and satisfy his partying cravings, until the arrival of four "freaks" from New York changed his life forever. Background On the island of Madagascar lives a tribe of ring-tailed lemurs, and every generation they are led by a king Julien. But after King Julien XII received a prophecy that he would die by the hands of the fossa, he hastily bestowed the role on his nephew, King Julien XIII. It was a rough ordeal, but the new King Julien managed to ward off the fossa, truly confirming his right to be king. And for seasons afterwards, he defended and governed his home from the fossa and other threats, until he had a chance meeting with the New York "giants", and decided to travel with them back to New York. His adventures took him first to Africa, and then the circus, where he met his new crush, Sonya the bear, and performed motorcycle tricks with her. Eventually, along with the "giants", King Julien and his assistants Maurice and Mort decided to stay with the circus permanently, and are currently traveling around performing circus tricks for all. Stats 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Building Level, possibly higher''' (One-shot the Rat King with a hockey puck, who can casually bust through walls. Capable of contending with and harming the Penguins. The penguins were capable of taking hits from a bloodlusted Bada and Bing, and Bing was capable of throwing Burt the elephant a distance of one mile in a second, yielding this level of energy(5:00 of Best Laid Plantains from Penguins of Madagascar). The penguins survived a portion of the power of a thermonuclear explosion that could have leveled everything in a five mile radius) 'Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic '(Avoided all of Eggy's attacks, who could blitz every animal in the zoo, including the penguins who could move fast enough to not appear on security footage), possibly 'Relativistic '(Can react to lasers and even dodged them while dancing. Should scale to Skipper, who was able to dance around a missile, which can travel at speeds of Mach 10(13:10 of The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole)) '''Durability: '''At least '''Small Building Level, possibly higher (Should scale to his AP. Regularly survives enormous falls from hundreds of feet in the air. Took hits from Unbound Mort, who beat up the gorillas and Joey the Kangaroo. Got stomped on by a building sized Kuchikukan). Hax: 'Invisibility (no longer accessible), Toonforce (allows him to disappear and reappear almost instantly), Resurrection (With the Magic Pineapple(20:32 to 21:32 from Pineapple of My Eye from All Hail King Julien)), Gravity Manipulation (With the Sonic Velocitizer, can make everything around him float), Time Manipulation (With Kowalski's Stopwatch) 'Intelligence: Low-Average '(Generally King Julien relies on his assistants Mort and Maurice for everything, and is usually only focused on partying. That being said, he can come up with plans on the fly if the situation needs it, and he was the only one deemed pure of heart by the Golden Squirrel) 'Stamina: Average '''(Ran around the entire zoo without getting tired) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Dimensional Travel: At one point, Julien possessed a portal to travel between dimensions, which he used to gather an army of clones of himself. No longer in his possession * Eagle Eyes: '''Used to see everything in super high detail * '''Flight: '''When he was in his Inflatium form, he was capable of some form of flight * '''Damage Resistance: '''The Inflatium form makes Julien almost immune to most forms of harm due to its balloon-like nature * '''Telekinesis: '''With Kowalski's helmet, Julien has the power to bring any object to him simply by asking or thinking about it. At its max setting, it created a telekinetic storm that would have destroyed the zoo. * '''Transformation: '''Upon drinking gecko milk, Julien turns into a monstrous form that boosts his strength and durability, to the point where he easily bested Clover, who could beat sharks in one hit. Abilities * '''Dancing Skills: King Julien's most well-known ability, allowing him to shake his booty and dazzle his opponents. His booty shaking was so powerful it was even able to destroy iron * Driving Skill: Beat the penguins in a race around the zoo * Swordsmanship: '''Is a somewhat accomplished fencer, being able to hold his own against Pirate Captain Ethan * '''Singing: '''Fairly competent * '''Typing: '''Used to write Julien's memoirs Equipment * '''Video Camera: '''Used for recording videos * '''Cell Phone: '''Used to contact people * '''Coffee: '''Gives Julien incredibly fast speed for a limited time, after which he becomes lethargic and easy to beat * '''Submarine: '''When Julien was exiled, he borrowed this submarine before losing it a few episodes later. Comes equipped with missiles and land mines * '''Lamp-Helmet/Map/Tunneling Sporks: '''Used for seeing underground in order to tunnel * '''Questing Outfit: '''Used when Julien is going on a quest. Offers minor protection and a banana weapon * '''Booty Scratcher: '''A relic from Madagascar that's basically a backscratcher, but it can also be used to grab faraway objects * '''Fishing Pole * Walnut Shoes: '''Can be thrown at enemies to stun them * '''Bunny Army: Temporarily acquired at the petting zoo, these bunnies are capable of easily besting the penguins and can jump 100 feet into the air * Mort, Maurice and Clover: '''King Julien's companions who stick by his side at almost all times and whom King Julien uses in a fight. Clover is easily the most useful in combat considering her specialized training and strength, but Mort is particularly strong as well due to being able to push a raft with several palm trees on it despite his small size. * '''Sonic Velocitizer: '''Allows Julien to manipulate gravity * '''Bamboo Staff: '''Used for hitting people * '''Stopwatch: Stolen from Kowalski briefly, allows Julien to stop time for all except him and whoever is touching the watch * Motorcycle: '''Purchased for his girlfriend Sonya, Julien uses this to ride around and occasionally beat people up * '''The Helmet: '''An invention stolen from Kowalski before being destroyed, Julien can use this to summon objects he desires to him in a time relative to its position. Can also create enormous telekinetic storms at max power Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Lifted an iron cage * Casually tossed a coconut 50 feet * Can kick Mort hundreds of feet with little issue * Took down a group of mountain lemurs with nothing but a keytar Speed/Reactions * When enhanced by coffee, able to run up the side of a baobab tree * Dodges attacks from the fossa, which can move at 35 mph * Can throw fruit at the speed of a machine gun Durability/Endurance * Tanked electricity running through his body * Got a spear launched into his butt with no lasting damage * Was run over by a bus and a horde of elephants and rhinos in quick succession * Got crushed between an elevator and a ceiling and was just fine * Got burned by Lemmy's re-entry heat Powerscaling Despite not being one of the Madagascar verse's stronger characters, he is very capable of contending with Skipper, even fighting evenly with him very early in the Penguins of Madagascar, and when bloodlusted was able to one-shot the Rat King, who frequently gives the penguins a hard time. Weaknesses * Flies into a blind rage whenever his feet are in danger * Somewhat of a gag character, making his feats potentially questionable * Is an idiot * Not really a fighter * Has actually been beaten in a dance-off * Coffee makes Julien very weak when it wears off * Much of his arsenal is no longer usable Sources JJSliderman's King Julien bio on Deviantart Madagascar Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Small Building Level Category:Subsonic Category:Relativistic Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Dreamworks Category:Nickelodeon